


That Ruthless

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	That Ruthless

_Mary smirked at Ketch as she crawled up the bed towards him, wearing only her tank top and underwear. He watched her, licking his lips. His back was against the headboard, his legs stretched out in front of him. “Eager?” She teased him._

_He chuckled, putting his hand on the back of her head and pulling her into a deep kiss. “Excited.” He corrected, their lips brushing. Ketch’s other gripped her hip before he rolled them. His thigh between hers, her arms moving around his neck._

Glaring, she looked up at him, the context couldn’t be further than the last time their eyes locked. Though both times her breathing was heavy, and there was a sheen of sweat covering her, that’s where the similarities ended. Pieces of her short blonde hair hung in her face, but that was the least of her concerns.

Her hands and wrists were held to the chair by polished silver metal. Her thin body was engulfed in her jacket, that seemed two sizes too big, pain and anger being the only emotions she felt. There was dried blood on the side of her face, the only evidence of the fight that had taken place.

_Pulling her leg up, she rested it over his hip, her fingers digging into his shoulders. His lips brushed against her skin, just barely touching it. All that could be heard was their heavy breathing, and the moan that escaped them._

_Mary’s nails moved down his smooth back as she rocked her hips to meet his._

Ketch splashed water in her face, causing her to jerk awake. Coughing, she was breathing heavily. Standing in front of her was no longer than man that she’d shared a bed with a handful of times over the past few months. There was no glimmer of fondness left. “Good of you to join me.” Despite the slightly amused look on his face, his tone didn’t exactly match.

Water dripped from her nose and chin as she composed herself. “A taser?” She asked calmly. “Not really a fair fight.” Not that she would expect that of him.

_Her head was thrown back, her hands on his chest as she rocked her hips. His hands gripped her thighs as he watched her move. “Mary.” He groaned, close._

_Mary looked at him before leaning forward, her lips crashing against his. Her hips moved quicker the closer she got. Pulling her lips from his, she rest her forehead against his, panting._

“If only you’d been as ruthless as I am at it.” He sighed, sounding almost disappointed. “This…could have worked out.” His eyes trailed over her body, and back to her face. “Remember, Mary, I gave you a chance.” Ketch told her.

She scoffed. “So, now what? You kill me, and your unborn child?” Her face was calm, and she was controlling her breathing. “Are you that ‘ruthless’?”


End file.
